Karakol Port
Adjoining Locations Garrison of the Order Turtle Hill Medal of Honor *Battle Requirement: 5 *Reward: Unknown Shop Contents Units *Pilgrim (4000 gold) *Archer (2000 gold) Scrolls *Healing (200 gold) *Magical Armour (200 gold) Main Quests A Theft in Broad Daylight *Quest Giver: Torbins the Quartermaster *Task: Retake supplies from the Band of Pirates *Related Battle: Band of Pirates *Reward: 2250 gold, 144 exp, and 12x Alchemist *Next Quest: Enchanted Pier Enchanted Pier *Quest Giver: Torbins the Quarter Master *Task: Speak to Locrim the Mage at Karakol Port *Related Battle: None *Reward: 80 exp and 2x Entanglement *Next Quest: Scientific Consultation Scientific Consultation *Quest Giver: Locrim the Mage *Task: Speak to Medar the Alchemist at Garrison of the Order *Related Battle: None *Reward: 550 gold, 100 exp and 1x Fireball *Next Quest: Griffin Feathers Escaped Word *Quest Giver: Locrim the Mage *Task: Defend the city from the monsters and the undead *Related Battle: Spell's Victims *Reward: 3600 gold, 176 exp and 1x Chain Lightning or 2x Light Tread *Next Quest: To the Pier! To the Pier! *Quest Giver: Locrim the Mage *Task: Speak to Torbins the Quartermaster at Karakol Port *Related Battle: None *Reward: 88 exp *Next Quest: The Arrival of the Gray Wardens The Arrival of the Gray Wardens *Quest Giver: Torbins the Quarter Master *Task: Speak to Captain Alistar at Karakol Port *Related Battle: None *Reward: 88 exp and 13x Swordsman *Next Quest: Cursed Warriors Cursed Warriors *Quest Giver: Captain Alistar *Task: Find and destroy the Party of Condemned *Related Battle: Party of Condemned *Reward: 4200 gold, 192 exp and 23x Eyebeast *Next Quest: Further Down the Path Further Down the Path *Quest Giver: Captain Alistar *Task: Speak to Elder Stutz at Turtle Hill *Related Battle: None *Reward: 700 gold, 120 exp, and access to Turtle Hill *Next Quest: Scarlet Sash Gang A Shake-up before Battle *Quest Giver: Captain Alistar *Task: Triumph over the squad of Gray Wardens *Related Battle: Squad of Gray Wardens *Reward: 4800 gold, 208 exp, 25x Swordsman, and 2x Fireball *Next Quest: Refreshed and Ready for New Battles Refreshed and Ready for New Battles *Quest Giver: Captain Alistar *Task: Speak to Helvasink the Keeper at Forsaken Village *Related Battle: None *Reward: 1600 gold and 130 exp *Next Quest: At the Other End of the Spider Threads Side Quests An Unexpected Encounter *Quest Giver: Detective Barton *Task: Rout 2 armies of Scaly Thieves *Related Battle: Scaly Thieves *Reward: 3000 gold, 132 exp, 2x Fireball, and 2x Resurrection Thieves with Poisons *Quest Giver: Detective Barton *Task: Destroy 6 Inventors *Related Battle: Reagent Thieves *Reward: 3600 gold, 110 exp, 1x Chain Lightning, and 3x Magical Armor A Battle of Knights *Quest Giver: Master Gram *Task: Fight a PvP battle *Related Battle: PvP *Reward: 2400 gold and 88 exp Military Fame *Prerequisite Quest: A Battle of Knights *Quest Giver: Master Gram *Task: Win 2 PvP Battles *Related Battle: PvP *Reward: 7000 gold, 192 exp, 12x Swordsman, and 25x Archer Exalted Legionnaire *Prerequisite Quest: Military Fame *Quest Giver: Master Gram *Task: Win 7 PvP Battles *Related Battle: PvP *Reward: 5400 gold, 240 exp, 3 Knights Hazardous Ingredients *Quest Giver: Master Gram *Task: Fight an army of Magical Plants and collect 2 Magical Seeds *Related Battle: Magical Plants *Reward: 1800 gold, 108 exp, and 1x Kingdom Squad or 1x Beast Squad Daily Quests Mutiny *Quest Giver: Rock Porter *Task: Destroy 70 Pirates *Related Battle: Pirate Gang *Reward: 2250 gold , 72 exp, 1x Torn Hide, 1x Wood Old Debts *Quest Giver: Rock Porter *Task: Destroy 2 squads of Fast Knives *Related Battle: Fast Knives Gang *Reward: 1800 gold, 90 exp, and 3x Healing or 2x Magical Armor Normal Battles Sea Monsters *Army Composition: Eyebeast, Brontaur, Swamp Serpent, Sea Devil *Loot: Brontaur (very high), Eyebeast (low), Healing (low) Maritime Brotherhood *Army Composition: Archer, Pirate, Vagabond, Swordsman, Sea Wolf, Gunner *Loot: Swordsman (medium), Acceleration (very low) Quest Battles Band of Pirates *Related Quest: A Theft in Broad Daylight *Army Composition: Archer, Swordsman, Sea Wolf, Gunner *Ambush* *Loot: None Spell's Victims *Related Quest: Escaped Word *Army Composition: Zombie, Ghost *Loot: None Party of Condemned *Related Quest: Cursed Warriors *Army Composition: Possessed Bear, Zombie, Black Unicorn, Necromancer *Loot: None Squad of Gray Wardens *Related Quest: A Shake-up before Battle *Army Composition: Pilgrim, Inquisitor, Champion, Paladin *Loot: None Scaly Thieves *Related Quest: An Unexpected Encounter *Army Composition: Gargoyle Trainee, Brontaur, Gargoyle Hunter, Ancient Serpent *Loot: Healing (low), Magical Armor (very low), Dew of Life (low) Reagent Thieves *Related Quest: Thieves with Poisons *Army Composition: Zombie, Ghost, Inventor *Loot: Zombie (very high), Fiery Arrow (very low) Magical Plants *Related Quest: Hazardous Ingredients *Army Composition: Thorn Hunter, Royal Thorn *Loot: 1x Magical Seed (very high) Pirate Gang *Related Quest: Mutiny *Army Composition: Pirate *Loot: Pirate (medium) Fast Knives Gang *Related Quest: Old Debts *Army Composition: Archer, Vagabond, Swordsman, Sea Wolf *Loot: None Wanted Battles Corsair Flotilla *Help Requirement: 2 friends *Army Composition: Sea Wolf, Knight, Gunner, Ranger, Paladin, Assassin *Loot: 1x Sea Wolf (very high) Beast Union *Help Requirement: 5 friends *Army Composition: Possessed Bear, Thorn Hunter, Royal Thorn, Ancient Serpent, Sea Devil *Loot: 1-2x Royal Thorn (very high), 1x Beasts Units Summoner (very high) Category:Locations